


I Like The Way You Touch

by Chromi



Category: One Piece
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Sort of? - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: Chapter 1 - Ace/Deuce'“Don’t pick up the pace yet,” Ace breathed in his ear, and Deuce whimpered at the instruction, “keep it nice and slow, just as you are.”'Chapter 2 - Shanks/Marco (or rather, Shanks solo)'There were very few people who Shanks would actually sleep with, despite his flirtatious behavior when he got drunk, and Marco was at the very top of his list.'





	1. Ace/Deuce

“You’re so _cute._”

The words were hissed into his ear, Ace’s lips catching at the curve of cartilage as he spoke. Deuce shuddered at the puff of air to his sensitive skin.

“Not cute,” he protested weakly, wanting to kiss Ace, to get him to raise his face just a little off his shoulder so he could, “you’re far— far cuter than me.”

Ace giggled, pressing his chest into Deuce’s bare back a little firmer, all hot muscle and and broad shoulders and driving Deuce to insanity. “Don’t say that,” Ace crooned, mouthing kisses to Deuce’s neck, “you’re unbearably cute, Deuce. Especially today. Especially like this.”

Ace pointedly looked down at Deuce’s lap, watching the way Deuce’s fist slid sticky along the length of his own shaft at a slow, languid pace. Ace hummed, pleased, and gripped the top of Deuce’s thighs with unnaturally warm hands.

“Don’t pick up the pace yet,” Ace breathed in his ear, and Deuce whimpered at the instruction, “keep it nice and slow, just as you are.”

He didn’t really understand the point of this game, but Deuce never protested any of Ace’s whims and wants in the bedroom. Outside of it was an entirely different matter, Deuce having no qualms with being blunt and upfront, challenging any and all of Ace’s impulses and ideas… but here in the privacy of the bedroom, where he was no longer Deuce the Doctor, where he was stripped of his self doubt, his insecurities and his image he had built up of himself, Deuce was simply Ace’s lover. Ace’s faithful, adoring partner, always so ready and willing to follow and please his former captain.

“Can’t see what’s so fun about this,” Deuce huffed, inhaling a small gasp when Ace licked a broad line up the side of his neck, “watching me jerk off.”

“Oh, _Deuce_,” Ace moaned into his ear, deliberately low and sultry and making Deuce dribble precum over his fist just from the sound of it, “it’s fun because you’re so adorable. I get to watch you come undone by your own hand and enjoy the show you put on for me.”

His hands slid further up Deuce’s thighs, coming to rest at the junction where they met his hips; Ace’s fingers sank into the skin there, and, if possible, he pressed in even closer, his hot chest keeping the chill of the room well and truly away.

“Ace, please,” Deuce whined, turning his face to Ace’s and bringing them cheek to cheek, his lips shiny from where he had been biting on them to stop himself stroking his erection faster than Ace would allow, “_please_, do something.”

Ace always drove him mad, reducing him down to a pleading, moaning mess with nothing more than his words. This was not the first time that Ace had come up with something that had Deuce crying out for him to touch, to join in, because while Ace enjoyed simply watching from time to time, Deuce loved nothing better than being stretched open wide around his partner’s length, or to reach so deep into Ace’s heat that he sobbed. He loved to become one, to be joined, and this was something that Ace used to his own advantage, riling Deuce up into a seething mess of desire.

“You drive me crazy,” Ace mouthed against Deuce’s cheek, still not giving in and kissing him like Deuce so plainly wanted, “the way you lose your inhibitions. The way you tremble wherever I touch you.” To illustrate his point, Ace slid his hands higher still, roaming over Deuce’s hips and waist with sure presses and gentle touches. Deuce twitched at the contact, a hot, wet sigh slipping between his lips, and Ace nuzzled into his hair. “See? You’re just so damn cute, darling.”

He was getting closer with each of Ace’s words and the sound of his voice, riled up and tightly coiled like a spring. His hand began to move faster along himself, a moan issuing from him before he could stop it. Ace felt so good up against him, his warm hands all over his body, simply touching and nothing more, nothing—

“_Oh_,” Deuce whined when Ace’s palm laid over his own fisted tight around his dick, slowing his rhythm back down to something so unimaginably slow, “Ace, _please_, I’m so— I can’t—”

“Shh,” Ace cooed, teeth snagging at Deuce’s earlobe and pulling, earning a guttural moan in response, “use your words properly if you want something, Deuce, baby. Tell me what you really want. Is it my mouth around you here?” He gave Deuce’s hand around his cock a squeeze, forcibly keeping their pace _too slow._ “Or how about where you like it here?” He sucked noisily on Deuce’s neck, and Deuce shivered, gasping, twitching forward into their hands and _aching_ for more.

“I-I…” Deuce spread his knees a little wider, shifting his hips where they rested on top of his feet, legs folded beneath himself, “here,” he hissed, arching his spine and angling his hips back. “W-Want you inside me.”

Ace, Deuce knew far too well, loved to feel wanted. To feel _needed_ at all times during sex, to be reminded and have it rubbed in that Deuce’s biggest turn-on was absolutely anything to do with Ace. So this should have worked wonders.

However—

Ace just smiled against the quickly bruising skin under his lips. “How naughty,” he teased, his words little more than a gust of air to prickling skin, “you want to come on my dick, Deuce? But that ruins the point of the show you’re giving me.” Nevertheless, Ace’s free hand travelled backwards, drawing lazy patterns over Deuce’s lower back before deft fingers slipped down between his cheeks.

And Deuce tensed, waiting for Ace to find it, to find what he’d—

“_Shit_, Deuce.”

Two warm fingers pressed inside him without warning, making Deuce’s dick jump in his hand at that delicious, easy stretch, his lower lip pinched tight between his teeth again to muffle the sound he made.

“You’ve already—” Ace swallowed, and Deuce felt it against his own neck, Ace’s tempo lost momentarily thanks to his discovery, “you’re so _wet _back here.”

Deuce nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Ace’s lips returned with a vengeance, laying sloppy kisses along the side of his neck, in his hair, to his cheek, his ear… but never his lips.

“Did you do this thinking of me?” Ace groaned, his fingers inside Deuce setting that same slow, not-quite-enough pace that he continued to restrict his hand on his cock to; Deuce had to marvel at Ace’s self-restraint, because his had almost completely snapped. “Did you finger yourself while moaning my name?”

_“Yes,”_ Deuce almost sobbed, turning his face back to Ace; he could feel Ace’s warmth against his cheek, could see lidded gray eyes dark with the effort of keeping this up, clearly aroused by his discovery, “here on your bed - you took so _long _in that meeting, I—”

“So while I was listening to Curiel drone on and on about going over budget on weapons this month,” Ace said quietly, his pace never faltering or ceasing, “you were right here waiting, masturbating to the thought of me spreading your legs?” Deuce felt the grin against his cheek as he trembled, every nerve in his body crying out for more, for _Ace_, for him to finally move his hands just that little bit faster. “You’re lewd, Deuce,” Ace continued as Deuce whimpered and pressed back against him harder, “really lewd. Really _hot_.”

And then several things happened at once, leaving Deuce’s mind whirling at the suddenness of it all - Ace kissed him full on the lips, tongue slipping in without hesitation as Deuce _moaned _like it was the last thing he’d ever do. A third finger pressed into him alongside the first two and they curled down at last, rubbing sure over his prostate in that delicious way that made Deuce’s thighs seize and _shake_. And, blessedly, finally, _finally_, Ace guided Deuce’s hand to speed up over himself, drawing a sharp gasp from the doctor and stealing Ace’s breath from him.

Deuce didn’t even have time to sob Ace’s name before he was coming, muscles going into spasm as Ace worked him through it for all he was worth, his talented hands and tongue coaxing out all that Deuce’s body had to offer, spilling thick over the bed in front of him.

As he came down from his high slowly, thighs shaking from the intensity of it, Ace gently slid his fingers free and threw his arms around Deuce in a tight hug.

“Ace, what—”

“So _cute_,” Ace said, pressing kisses to Deuce’s shoulder, then to his cheek, “you’re so, so, so cute and perfect, Deuce, you’re just—” he kissed Deuce’s lips, “so—” and again, “wonderful and sweet and—”

Deuce shifted his weight from his legs to his ass, turning to take hold of Ace properly by his jawline and kiss him back.

“Well done for staying so cool,” Deuce praised, catching his breath after one particularly long kiss, “you really liked watching me like that?”

“Yeah, but nevermind _that_,” Ace said impatiently, “you! Here! To yourself! That’s _so _hot, Deuce!”

Deuce couldn’t grasp why this fact was so amazing to Ace. “What else was I supposed to do while I was waiting for you?” He grinned, and Ace groaned into the kiss he was pulled into.

“Deuce, you’re gonna kill me, I swear,” Ace protested weakly, “promise me you’ll let me watch next time?”

Deuce spluttered, coloring immediately.

“Maybe, if you’re good,” he said evasively, “but forget that for now.” He slipped a hand between them and cupped between Ace’s legs, feeling the thickness of his own erection still zipped up in his shorts. Ace’s hips twitched into the contact. “What shall we do about this?”

Ace grinned at his partner, lopsided and hungry all of a sudden. “I’m sure you can think of something,” he offered, giving the power entirely over to Deuce.

Oh, Deuce could think of a lot of things… deciding which to roll with was going to be the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sooo much shorter than it was in my head, but hopefully I got the point across! The point being that Deuce is a cute and Ace is a cute and they are just... cute.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://aishitekuretearigatou.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


	2. Shanks/Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's new Wanted poster arrives with the newspaper, and Shanks puts it to good use immediately.

“Wow,” Benn snorted an impressed laugh, “Luffy’s brother’s bounty’s gone up again. Good for him.”

“Oh?” Shanks craned his neck round, looking over his shoulder at his first mate. “Paper’s arrived?”

“Yup,” Benn confirmed, waving it at Shanks. “You wanna look?” Shanks shook his head and opened his mouth to ask what Ace’s bounty was now that he had joined Whitebeard, but Benn spoke up again. “Oh, Marco’s has gone up, too. Wasn’t expecting that. And they’ve changed his picture at last. Good thing, too - having Thatch in the background of the last one kinda detracted from him, didn’t it?”

Shanks chuckled at the memory of the fourth division commander of the Whitebeard pirates flashing a cheeky grin and victory sign behind Marco in his last picture.

Shanks held out a hand for Marco’s new Wanted poster, taking it a little too eagerly from Benn. Benn shot him a wry, knowing smile that Shanks ignored with practiced ease.

“Must’ve been getting up to something with Ace when his bounty increased,” Benn suggested, leaning over Shanks’ shoulder, “’cause look, the kid’s in the background this time.”

Sure enough, Ace’s tattooed back could be seen in the distant background of Marco’s new photo… but Shanks barely noticed him. He only had eyes for Marco. It was a far better photo this time; Marco looked serious and focused, a small frown tugging at his brows, full lips parted slightly. He looked _hot_, Shanks thought with a lick of his lips, feeling himself starting to heat up under that cool gaze.

It had been so long since he’d last seen Marco, and the repercussions had been starting to show. Shanks had started fantasizing about the Whitebeard commander on an almost nightly basis, using the memory of him as fuel for his relief. He would almost go as far as saying that he missed the man, or at the very least missed the feeling of him tight and wet around his cock.

And this new photo was not helping in the slightest.

Shanks stood abruptly, praying that his arousal wasn’t already showing in the form of an erection tenting his pants - Benn had had the misfortune of witnessing that more times than either cared to recall.

“Forgot something in my room,” he said distractedly; Benn simply raised an eyebrow, “be back in a bit.”

“You’re not going to leave Marco’s poster here while you go get it?” Benn asked innocently.

Shanks cocked a lopsided grin. “It might help me achieve what I’m trying to reach, if you catch my drift.”

“You’re shameless, you know that?”

Yes, Shanks knew he was completely shameless. So shameless, in fact, that as he sat on his bed in the captains cabin and lay Marco’s poster down in front of him, an idea came to him. An idea so filthy, so degrading, that he may as well just walk up to the blond and slap him with his cock - it would have the same effect.

Shanks pulled himself free with a soft sigh, thumb rubbing through the precum that gathered at the tip of his dick. Marco really _did _look good in that new photo; Shanks would have to send the photographer a thank you card or something for supplying him with the perfect jerk-off material.

“You’d hate me so much if you had any idea,” Shanks grinned at Marco’s photo, his breath labored as he stroked himself roughly to full hardness.

He wouldn’t linger over this simply because he didn’t think he _could_. The memory of his last encounter with Marco swallowed him whole, and with a little imagination Shanks could easily pretend that it was not his fist twisting around the head of his cock. No, now it was Marco’s mouth, those lips of his glistening with saliva and Shanks’ precum, his eyes full of hate as he refused to look away from the Yonko. Shanks loved that about him, that defiant streak that always, without fail, came crashing down around him the moment Shanks touched him where he liked it.

“Marco,” Shanks hissed, curling in on himself as he got closer, helped along by the photo of those dark blue eyes locked with his. Ah, he could see it clearly, could see Marco spread open across his lap, the man’s head thrown back in bliss as Shanks _took him_ like he was made for fucking.

Shanks bit his own lip, hips twitching up into his brutal pace, because it _wasn’t_ his hand, it was Marco’s ass tight like a vice around him, wet and gripping and sucking him in deeper. Marco would pull his red hair, yank his head back and take what he wanted, like he never failed to do, biting Shanks’ neck just how Shanks liked it— no, _loved it_— and marking him as no one else could ever hope to do. There were very few people who Shanks would actually sleep with, despite his flirtatious behavior when he got drunk, and Marco was at the very top of his list.

And for good reason, too. Shanks couldn’t stop the moan from rolling off his tongue, lost in his fast-approaching climax. Fuck, yes, Marco had always been sexy, had even been the subject of fascination for Shanks’ first ever frenzied pull on his cock as a young teenager, the older blond’s name sobbed into his pillow as he had tried to keep the _hell _quiet lest he woke Buggy beside him.

“Nothing’s changed,” Shanks wheezed a laugh, his breath coming out in short, ragged puffs, his hips stuttering into his hold, “you still make me so— _ahh_— _M-Marco_—”

The photo of Marco’s face was covered in come splattering all over it as Shanks came, trembling with the force of it. He wiped his hand on the poster for good measure, getting rid of the droplets that had spilled onto his fingers.

Shit, he needed to find an excuse to go to the Moby Dick and fuck Marco through a wall immediately. While masturbating took the edge off it, Shanks’ lust for the phoenix would only grow, as it always did, until he had Marco shaking and spasming in his lap, underneath him, above him, _around him_.

Tucking himself back into his pants, Shanks flung open his door again and called, “hey Benn, do we have any envelopes lying around? I got something I need to send to the Whitebeard boys.”

“Hell no, Cap’n, I am _not _helping you with what I think you’re trying to do, you disgusting fool.”

Shanks just snickered and went to find one without Benn’s help instead. He sure hoped Marco liked his _gift of life_, so to speak.

Because there was absolutely nothing hotter than angry, hate-filled sex with Whitebeard’s second; Shanks would see to it that he had Marco as riled as possible for when they next met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... give me these two all day every day. Please god yes. I couldn't resist doing this idea after all.


End file.
